Vladdy's a Daddy
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Crystal Masters, the daughter of Vlad Masters, is the half sister of Sam Uley. She later discovers that she is one of the wolfs of the tribe, and her imprint just so happens to be non other than her fathers worst enemy, Danny Fenton/Phantom. Please read and review


**Chapter 1:**

I really love my life! Everything I need or want comes when I want it to! I have everything anyone could _hope_ to have! I've got looks, money, _and_ I'm unique. I've got everything! Well, almost everything, I'm missing… love. But, huh, who cares? One thing missing is not that bad, right? Right? Besides, dad's given me all the love I need, well, almost.

I was in my own room; it was large. And by large, I mean _large_. All the walls were light purple, the floor was dark purple, my bed was violet, and my sofa and desk were purple and violet.

I sighed. Why do I feel sad? I have everything! But I can't help but feel that something is….. missing, something I can't describe. I need to talk to Daddy.

I sat on my desk and looked into the mirror. I looked into my reflection. I had blond hair, with pink highlights, with slight curls in the end. I have a natural tan, and I have soft grey eyes, (I'm the only one in the family that has this kind of color, besides my mom) and I'm about 5 feet tall. I wear a purple, long-sleeved shirt with violet pants, and white shoes.

My name is Crystal Taylor Masters. Since my last name had been discovered, I think it's safe to say that my father's the big, famous billionaire; Vlad Masters.

Yeah, I'm really rich. That's why my life is awesome!

_"Crystal, please come down here!"_ I heard my Daddy call.

"Yes, Daddy!" I replied.

I leave my room. i walk downstair trying not to fall

Did I mention that this is my dad's 20th college reunion, which he invites all his collage folks to hang out in a party. And he said that this year some special people are coming. I guess it's this "Maddie Fenton" and her family. My Dad has been in love with her for a long time now, heck, I don't know why he even married Mom! Maybe because she's gotten married to "Jack Fenton". I gotta say; I'm looking forward to meeting the kids. I hear that one of them is my age; fourteen.

Once I reached the hallway, I found Daddy waiting in front of the door, waiting for someone. I guess they arrived.

"Hey, Daddy." I greeted.

"Hello, dear Crystal. Our guests are about to arrive, so, be a good girl and behave, okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good." Was all he said before staring at the door, again.

As if on cue; the doorbell rang. Daddy grinned, and opened the door. I ran away and hid behind the large door.

"Jack," He said coldly almost frowning. "And Maddie, you look lovely, my dear. Please, come in." He continued, moving aside so they can walk in. But once Jack was about to enter; Daddy slammed the door closed on him. I barely held my laughter, but I managed.

I looked at them curiously; excited to finally meet them, and figure out if they were freaks like their father or husband (at least that's what Daddy said).

I looked at Maddie first. She had brown hair, and violet eyes. Wearing a blue, weird jumpsuit. Well, I can't see why Daddy loves her; yet. I'm much prettier.

Then I looked at the other girl beside Maddie. She had long, red hair and aqua eyes. Wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and aqua, baggy pants. She wore ballerina black shoes (like the one people usually wear for schools). I guess this is… what's her name again?

"Jazz, hello? Football helmets? Jerseys? Cheese- heads? He's a Packers fanatic." I heard the boy state proudly. Oh, that's her name! Jazz! Short for Jasmine! I figured it out! I'm so awesome!

I looked at the boy curiously; for some reason, I felt that he's special, but I don't know what it is! Urh! That makes me so angry! I'm supposed to be perfect!

Forgetting my thoughts; I looked at him again, almost staring. He had raven, messy black hair, and ocean, baby blue eyes. Oh my! These are unique! He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a red oval in the middle, jeans that matches his eyes, and red and white shoes. I want to get to know that kid. He's my age; after all. Maybe he'd understand me more than anyone would.

_"Hello!"_ I heard a voice call from outside. The boy froze, and tried to check it out, only for Daddy o stop him by rubbing his messy hair.

"Oh, fanatic is such a negative word. But, yes." He interrupted, only to have the boy staring at him, awkwardly.

"I don't understand. You have billions of dollars! Instead of buying this stuff, why don't you just buy the team?" Jasmine asked. You know, she's got a point.

Daddy's eyes winded, and answered. "Because the Packers are owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" He froze, calming down, and looked at Maddie. "One of two things; my wealth has not answered yet. Haha, been able to acquire."

Maddie stared at him nervously and smiled awkwardly.

"Is he hitting on Mom?" I heard the boy whisper to his older sister.

"As long as he's got working toilets and Mom says no; who cares." She said, before walking away.

" I, um… better let Jack in." Maddie said, pointing at the door. Not waiting for a response, she left.

"Wow, cool!" The youngest boy exclaimed, looking at Daddy's football, the signed, special one.

"Indeed. This ball was autographed by the legendary Reni- himself. It's my prize position." I didn't hear the name; I was looking at the boy's reaction. But when Daddy hugged it; I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Heads up! V-man!" A familiar voice called. Jack jumped on Daddy like football players do, I giggled a little. "Ha! I see you still got the old moves!"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Dad snapped, taking the ball from Jack. He walked and placed it in its place carefully, before continuing. "I never had any old moves! All those years in the hospital robbed me from that!" He looked at them, before calming down. "Yes, well it gave me time to try a new course in my life, didn't it? Make some decisions that help to make me very wealthy, very quickly." He grinned. "And it wouldn't have happened without _you_ Jack."

That's it; I couldn't stop laughing. I walked into the hall and looked at them, still laughing.

"Um, who's this?" Jasmine asked.

"Ah, Crystal, so nice of you to _finally _join us, dearest." Daddy said to me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Daddy, I was in the bathroom." I lied. He frowned, but let it slide, at least, for now.

"This is Maddie,_ Jack_, Jasmine, and finally, young Daniel." He introduced, pointing at each of them. I waved.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone, ta!" He said before grabbing the parents and leaving.

"Hello, Daniel, and Jasmine." I greeted.

"Please call me Jazz, Jasmine is a little annoying. Nice to meet you." Jazz objected.

"Okay,_ Jazz._"

"Don't mind my sister, she's always like that." Said Daniel.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jazz, I laughed.

"So, Daniel, how old are you, again?" I asked.

"Fourteen, and please call me Danny, you can call me whatever you like; but I prefer Danny."

"Okay, Danny, I'm fourteen, too." I said.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, raising his hand, then thought of something and began to lower his hand. Only for me to catch his hand, blocking him from doing so.

"Don't worry; I'm nothing like Daddy. Sometimes, I feel bad for the people who meet him." I smiled.

"No problem, compared to my parents he's a perfect father." He stated.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He objected.

"No, I'm really curious, why?"

"Well, my parents—"

"—Danny, are you sure she's not going to freak out?" Jazz interrupted.

"Trust me; I can handle it." I assured.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." Jazz conformed, before leaving.

"Okay, well, they sorta hunt ghosts….." He answered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

I shivered and asked. "Are you interested in hunting ghosts?"

"No, my parents believe that just because you're a ghost, you're evil. But I know for sure that not all ghosts are evil, they're just misunderstood. All they want is to be left alone."

I smiled, he's really caring. And he's not going to hunt me down! Oh, did I mention that I was a half-ghost half-human hybrid? Well, my dad is; that accident in collage changed his life forever, and apparently, his DNA merged inside of me when I was born, so I'm just like him.

"How do you know that?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I'm friends with some of them." He answered.

"What?! Do your parents know?"

"Of course not! They'll rip 'em apart molecule by molecule! And while they're at it, they'll do the same thing to me!" he shouted. I laughed.

"Well, I appreciate your opinion, I agree too." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." For some reason, that felt special, something clicked into my heart, something… I can't describe, but it made me feel happy. I don't know what it is! Or why!

"I gotta go, Danny. You better go to sleep, too. Bye!" I waved.

"Bye!" He waved back.

I walked into my room; and sat on my bed. A few minuits later; I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Daddy came in, clearly unhappy.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Fine, Danny's really interesting." I answered.

"Did you tell him?"

"What?! No! I didn't!"

"You lied to him, then."

"Sorta…."

"Just like you did to me."

"What?! Daddy! No I was only lying in front of them!"

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry, dearest."

"No problem, Dad."

"How was Daniel?"

"I have good news."

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

"He's not like his parents. He thinks that not all ghosts are evil! So he won't attack us without a talk!"

"Is that so? Hmm, perhaps I need to have a little chat with Daniel. But after I terminate his idiot father." He whispered. I heard it, but pretended not to.

"What was that?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered. "Well, I got to go and do some…. work. Good night, Crystal."

"Night." I replied, before covering myself. I closed my eyes, and imagined Danny. He's so beautiful! In a couple of moments, I was out cold.


End file.
